Doesn't It Usually End With A Wedding?
by GabbyGilmore
Summary: It's Luke and Lorelai's wedding post-series. Rory is the maid of honor and Jess is the best man and it is the first time they see each other since the big Truncheon debacle in 6x18. It will be Literati but, it will include the whole town and family of the Gilmores.
1. Chapter 1

Doesn't It Usually End With A Wedding? Chapter 1: Day 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino3. The story was based on ASP's Gilmore Girls and I am just continuing.

LETS GET STARTED!

Rory was nervous. She couldn't exactly place why because there were so many reasons yet none at all. Why should she be nervous to be going back home to Stars Hollow? It had always been her home with all her family and friends. She wasn't just nervous but so many other emotions but, mostly excited. She hadn't been home in over 6 months! She had talked to her mom over the phone at least once every two days occasionally talking to Luke. She called Lane every once in a while, too. So, why was she nervous? Gaining a new dad? But, that couldn't be it because Luke had always been her father-figure. As she went through the gate to get on her plane she real quick took out her phone and sent out her mom a text. "On the plane, turning off my phone. See you soon! x~Rory" With that, she turned off her phone as she sat down. She settled her carry-on bag in the overhead bin pulling out The Fountainhead by Ayn Rand and settling in the window seat. She held the book in her lap, looking out the window just for a couple seconds seeing the light rain sprinkle outside in the New York airport landing. Then, opening her book, she started on page one.

—THE DINER—

"This has to be the best week of my life, Luke!" Lorelai enthused with great passion. She was so excited to see Rory AND she was getting married! It really was the best week. Their whole family was going to be there. Rory, April, Liz, T.J., Doula, Emily, Richard, and last and probably the least, Jess. It was a pretty big family reunion. Everyone was so out of reach now. Of course, Liz, T.J., Emily, and Richard were pretty close but, not the kids. Rory, April, and Jess hadn't been seen in a long while.

"Really, Lorelai? It's not like you haven't said that all week including 8 times this morning." Luke was now smiling more than he ever had. Of course he was happy! Why would he not be? The level of sarcasm had been brought to a higher level while the wedding came closer and closer.

"What time is it?" Lorelai asked growing even more impatient.

"5 minutes since you last asked. Relax just a smudge. Have some coffee." Luke refilled her cup and quickly went to refill others mugs.

'Did he just purposefully give me coffee without arguing? I must be imagining things!' Lorelai smirked at her thoughts as she turned in her stool to look at the man she was to wed in less than a week.

—THE PLANE—

Rory was so focused in her book that she had barely noticed anyone had sat next to her. Not even noticing WHO was sitting next to her.

"It truly is amazing how you can read that book. I will never understand it." The boy turned man sat next to her smirking at her shocked face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him a smile on her face. She hadn't even dared hide it. The excitement was clear in her voice, too.

"Well, Ms. Gilmore, you shouldn't have gone to Yale if you really are that stupid. I'm here for my future aunt and my current uncle's wedding. Or, you could reference them to your future Step-dad and current mother. Whichever one works so…" He was now smiling too as if their past had completely vanished.

"What did you bring to read on this not-so-long plane ride?" Rory questioned. Books were safe ground on their terms. HE was acting as if there was no troubled past between them but, Rory felt awkward at the moment.

"Well, coincidentally, I brought Hemingway, A Farewell To Arms." He held the book up so she could see the cover.

"You know, I have officially gotten through that book! It was for a class last year. Right before I visited Truncheon, actually!" She was so excited to tell him that she forgot all about the incident about a year ago.

"Oh…" Jess was now mono syllabic and Rory could understand why. She had crossed a line neither of them wanted to be crossed but, it had been too late to take it back.

—THE CAR (with L+L)—

"She is landing soon!" Lorelai screeched from the passengers seat. "Where is Jess landing? And when?"

"Gate 27 at 12 noon." Luke answered back with some excitement in his voice showing itself.

"W-wait! That's Rory's plane, though…" Lorelai said looking through her phone to make sure although she had memorized it last night and checked 3 times this morning. "Are you sure its Jess's?"

"Positive"

"Oh, god! We are in big trouble…" Lorelai whispered to herself.

—THE PLANE (with J+R)—

"So…I just got a text from my mom saying that we should get our bags and meet them where we are picking up April." Rory said to Jess as they were citing the plane. They had been so tense since Rory brought up Truncheon. "Listen, Jess, I know I completely ruined everything when I brought up Truncheon but, I just want to say sorry. I know that I was a complete jerk and I tried to come back but, it seemed inappropriate."

"Okay. Our bags are this way." He pointed to a tunnel that went to the center of the airport. They walked together in a very uncomfortable silence until Jess spoke up. " I don't hate you."

"You don't?" Rory was curious why not. He should. She had practically lied to him and then kissed him and ran. He has every right to hate her.

"' _The world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are strong at the broken places.'_ " Jess quoted. He didn't know why he quoted. He wasn't a person that quoted usually but, it worked in the situation.

"I just want you to know that you have every reason to hate me. I mean I would. It was that stupid jackass that made me do it." She was talking of Logan and Jess knew it but, was confused.

"Stupid jackass, huh?" He directed more to himself. "Must be a pretty big fight for you to be to be calling him that."

"Fight? Oh, wait, I thought Luke told you." She looked him in the eye while they kept walking.

"Told me what?" Jess questioned.

"We broke up. Logan and I, I mean."

"Really? When?" Jess's heart was soaring. Even if he couldn't have Rory and she had broken him so many times, he still cared for her and her being with that ' stupid jackass' didn't give her the best of impact.

"About 6 months ago. At my graduation. He proposes, I say I'm not ready, He leaves and never looks back." She scoffs at the thought and they stopped to pick up their bags.

"I'm sorry." He was sincere about it. She must have been hurt by it. According to her a year ago, she was in love with him. Deeply, madly in love.

"It's fine, Jess. It was a long time ago. No big deal." She assured him. After that they were silent until they were at April's gate. "This is it."

"Is this the first time you've met April after Truncheon?" He wanted to make sure he knew what he was getting into. He has spent sometime in Stars Hollow while Rory was away, spening time with Luke and his newly known cousin. They had grown pretty close.

"No. I've seen her around Thanksgiving and when I came home for my birthday. I haven't gotten to know her that well." She answered his question, looking around her for her mom and Luke.

"JESS!" All of a sudden a 15 year old girl is charging herself at Jess and jumping into his arms!

"Hey April! So happy you're here! I won't be alone." He whispered the last part into her ear although, Rory had heard it.

"Hi April." Rory whispered and April didn't really hear her. Jess was still hugging her. Hugging her like he truly missed her. Had he missed her?

After finally letting go of Jess, she realized Rory was there. "Oh, hi Rory. I didn't realize you were here."

"Oh, well, I've been here." She felt really awkward and it showed so, Jess decided to save her.

"Rory, um… why don't you call Lorelai and see where they are?" He asked.

"RORY!" Jess was so scared of the noise that he almost fell. In came Lorelai, almost pushing everyone to the ground, running up to Rory! "The fruit of my loom, my offspring, my baby bird, WELCOME HOME!"

"MOM!" She was more excited than she ever could be.

Everyone greeted everyone including Jess and Luke having their usual hug. They all walked to the car and went to the diner. They dropped Jess and Luke off at the diner while Lorelai, Rory, and April went to the Crap Shack. April was going to stay with the girls and Luke was going to stay above the diner with Jess. After going home to drop everyone's stuff off, everyone met back at the diner.

"So, my lady, what shall you have today?" Lorelai asked more excited than ever.

"Why, a burger with some coffee of course!" Rory asked matching the excitement in the room.

"So, what happened with Jess?" Lorelai asked at a much lower volume.

"Nothing. It just… Its us…" Rory sighed. "How can he not hate me? It makes no sense! He should hate me! He has the right to!"

This, of course, is when Jess chose to come over. "More coffee, Lorelai?"

"Okay, Jess, I know we don't know each other that well but, you should at least know to never ask a Gilmore if she wants more coffee." Lorelai answered and Rory nodded.

"Just wanted to make sure not that much changed on planet earth." He said looking at Rory and walked away.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Lorelai whispered really loudly to Rory.

"I have no idea." Rory answered, looking at Jess although, she knew exactly what he was talking about. He was talking about how much she had changed. And she didn't think it was a good thing, either.

Later, at the Crap Shack, Rory was in bed, trying to sleep but, couldn't. She looked over to the clock. 11:56 it read. She looked over to her bookshelf. She got up, picked up Howl by Allen Ginsberg. After about 10 minutes of reading the margin notes, she fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Doesn't It Usually End With A Wedding? Chapter 2: Day 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino3. The story was based on ASP's Gilmore Girls and I am just continuing.

AN

HEY GUYS! So, I was wondering if you thought Chapter 1 was too long? It probably wasn't but I am a paranoid person so… I am going to keep going and this chapter might be shorter but, I can't make promises because I just keep going and it comes out as it is. So, here we go!

—

"COFFEE IS NEEDED!" Lorelai yelled walking down the stairs of the crap shack. April, who was already awake, was scared out of her mind at the sudden noise.

" You do realize that it is 9:30 in the morning? And I have been up since 6 waiting for you guys?" April asked. She was amazed at how the Gilmore Girls bodies worked. They had gone to bed at 2 am, with April falling asleep at 10, and had eaten all the junk food in the world and still were as skinny as sticks.

"Yes, my darling, but, us Gilmores, do not fancy waking up at such a horrible hour. RORY! ARE YOU UP?!" She yelled to Rory while explaining to April.

"Mom, I am here. Relax." Rory said walking into the room.

"Luke's?" Lorelai questioned, already completely knowing the answer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain Obvious award goes to: Lorelai Victoria Gilmore!" Rory announced walking out the front door.

—Luke's Apartment—

"Tell me why, again, you are staying here and not at your house?" Jess questioned pulling a white t-shirt over his head.

"Because, one, it would be weird for a guy walking around the house with 3 almost grown women, and two, I need to be here early in the morning and Lorelai stays up until 3 am almost every night the girls visit. I'll go back when they're gone." Luke replied.

"Why don't they just sleep here. Other than Lorelai, at least. I mean, two beds. 1 queen, 1 twin, 1 couch. Its perfect for the three of us." Jess grabbed his black blazer and shrugged it on.

"That is a good idea. I can talk to Lorelai about it. We'll see." Luke replied, heading to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"I'm just saying, if you're going to be married, you should be together for 1 week, not married." Jess said, running down the stairs.

When he got down the stairs, he felt 17 again. Yup, he just referenced a Zac Efron movie. He saw the Lorelais in the corner talking away in the corner catching up. She looked so simple, not like she had at the airport. At the airport, there was makeup covering every part of her skin making her look plastic. He grabbed a order pad and headed over to their table.

"Good morning, Jess." Rory said, looking up at him with a huge smile. He hadn't seen her smile like that in years. It wasn't a nervous smile, or the fake one she plastered on without even noticing thinking that she was happy when she wasn't. It was Rory Gilmore's smile. _His_ Rory Gilmore's smile.

"Good morning, Rory. Lorelai. April." He smiled back at Rory after nodding at Lorelai and April. "So, other than coffee, what am I getting you guys?" They ordered and he wrote everything down on the pad before going back behind the counter, giving the order to Ceasar, and grabbing a couple mugs and the coffee mug, heading back to their table.

"Coffee. Coffee. Decaf." He filled up the girls cups finishing with April's cup. Walking back behind the counter, he picked up the book he always hid under the counter, and "read" (really listening to the girls' conversation) just like he did when he was younger.

"So, plans. Go." Lorelai said to the other two.

"I'm gonna walk around the town. Make the rounds saying hi to everyone then, probably end up helping here." April said, stuffing her mouth full of pancakes.

"Bridge, reading." Rory replied. "Thought I could catch up on my books and breathe the Stars Hollow air."

"I guess I'm alone at the inn today. I guess my daughter and future daughter don't like me. Will you remember to invite me to your wedding?"

"Maybe. I'll have to see." Rory answered keeping up while April was questioning what the two ladies in front of her were thinking.

—THE BRIDGE—

Rory was laying down at the bridge, face up, eyes closed. She was so tired, she could fall asleep in a matter of two seconds. All of that vanished though when she heard creaking at the side of the bridge.

"I knew you would come, eventually." Rory said aloud, already knowing who was there without even opening her eyes.

"Why, Miss Gilmore, it would have to be eventually, considering that this is my most favorite spot in the world. But, the thing is, it looks odd without you reading here." Jess said to Rory. It did look weird without her reading there. That was all they did in that spot other than the picnic. She now opened her eyes but kept looking up.

"The thing is, I miss reading but, I haven't read much in the past couple years and thinking about it, it hurts. I mean," Jess now sat lay down next to her. "When you go to college, everyone thinks that you have to read a billion books but, I didn't read at all for pleasure. It was all for studying and classes."

"You know, I haven't read much lately either. I mean, I live in a bookshop and I don't read. I thought coming back here would help but, it feels weird being here and having to worry about grown-up stuff." Jess just kept looking at the sky.

"I want to be 17, Jess." Rory said.

"I do, too, Rory. I do, too."

"Jess?" She had tears in her eyes now.

"Yeah, Rory?"

"Why don't you hate me?"

"Because, I've tried but, every time I do, I see you arguing to me how Hemingway is boring and laughing right here that day of the picnic."

"Why did you leave?" She asked it abruptly and immediately regretted asking in the first place.

"When?"

She hesitated. She didn't know exactly which time. The one after their accident? At graduation? When he said 'I love you'? There was a long pause.

"Because I cared about you too much to be ruined by me." He said, explaining each time all in one sentence.

"Oh." It was all she could say.

"Jess?" She was now sniffling.

"Yeah, Rory?"

"I'm sorry" By now, she was full on crying. She couldn't help it. She had hurt him so many times and he acted like it was nothing but, it hurt her, too. To hurt someone she had once loved so badly but, he still always was there for her.

"I am, too, Rory."

—THE BUSHES NEXT TO THE BRIDGE—

"When are my cousin and future sister going to wake up, Lorelai?" April asked, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"I wish it were that simple, honey."


	3. Chapter 3

Doesn't It Usually End With A Wedding? Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino3. The story was based on ASP's Gilmore Girls and I am just continuing.

AN

HEY GUYS! So, I have been asked for more Luke and Lorelai and, it is coming. IN THIS CHAPTER! Now, it is later in the chapter after some literati mumbo-jumbo so, bear with me. And, if you think the literati is too fast, please don't give up on the story because I have something planned, I promise. This turned into a really long chapter so, I turned it into 2 chapters. So, if you think it cuts off abruptly, the next chapter has all the answers. So… here we go.

—THE BRIDGE—

They sat like that, completely silent for an hour until it became late. Neither dared to ruin the silence. Eventually, Rory fell asleep. It had been a long day and all she had wanted to do since waking up this morning was go to bed. Jess had noticed Rory was asleep when her stiffness had softened. He didn't want to disturb her but, it was now 9:00 at night and, unless they wanted to stay out here all night, it was better for him to take her home now.

With Jess gently picking her up, she stirred a little in Jess's arms. Jess held her shoulders in one arm and her legs in the other. He looked down at her face and she looked so fragile. Jess took her back to the apartment, set her down on his bed, and went downstairs to call Lorelai.

"Hello?" Lorelai's voiced over the phone.

"Hey, Lorelai. Um… Rory and I were hanging out at the bridge and she fell asleep. I brought her back here and she is still asleep and probably will be until tomorrow morning." Jess said into his cell phone.

"Okay, Jess. Thats actually perfect. April didn't really like the couch last night. Luke is going to stay here, too."

"Worked out great, then."

"Its funny how that happens sometimes." Lorelai said, trying to keep the conversation from getting more awkward than it already was.

"Well, okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jess. Keep her safe."

"Wouldn't think of doing anything else." He really couldn't. He didn't want her hurt. Jess hung up and went back upstairs.

—LORELAI'S HOUSE—

"So, Rory and Jess are at the diner for the night, April is downstairs asleep, and we have 5 minutes to ourselves." Luke said, walking up to Lorelai and kissing her in the doorway of their bathroom.

"I've missed you these last couple days. I have barely seen you other than an occasional 'Hi' and 'Bye' in the diner." Lorelai said after they breached.

"You know, Ceasar is a good cook and I like him but, not as much as I like you." Luke said, holding Lorelai in his arms.

"You like me? Really? I had no clue!" Lorelai said, feeling like a 16 year old sneaking around.

"Do you like me? I mean, theres no point with the ring on your finger if you don't."

Lorelai held her hand up so Luke could see her ring. "You would have to kill me a billion times to get this ring off my finger!"

"You know, we have one week until we are getting married." He said, looking straight into Lorelai's ocean blue eyes.

"We're finally going to do it, Luke. After 3 years of waiting."

"Yes, and I want it to come sooner." He said.

—THE APARTMENT—

He gently woke Rory up and gave her a t-shirt and some pants of his that were still there from when he was younger. He went into the bathroom to change himself and when he came out, Rory was in his pajamas, awake, looking at some pictures on his dresser.

"You know, your mom put all of those there. Other than the one of you." Jess said, causing Rory to turn around way too fast.

On the dresser were pictures of Doula, Liz and T.J., Luke and Lorelai, one of a 13 year old Jess, and a one of and Rory at the pizza place the day of the Bid-A-Basket festival.

"They're nice. My mom told me when she went through these pictures. She said that there were none in the apartment except of me on display." Rory said shyly. "Thanks for the pajamas, by the way."

"No problem." He walked over to the bookshelf next to her. "I have a present for you, while your here." He said, pulling out a book from the top of the whole cabinet and handing it to her. "I hid it the day I finished it so you could never find it."

A hard cover copy of 'The Fountainhead' lay in her hands. She real quick leafed through the book and found margin notes everywhere. On the last page of the book, which would usually be blank, she found some writing, too. Aloud she read, 'Thank you, Rory, for showing me such a weird book. And, also, giving me a chance that I don't deserve after everything I've done. And, I hope, someday, that we can be 17 together, again.' She looked up at him with questioning eyes, completely confused.

"The night I visited you at your grandmothers house, you treated me like I had done nothing to hurt you. I was amazed you would even look at me without wanting to kill me. You gave me a chance after everything I've done to you so, thats what I'm doing now. That's why I don't hate you." He looked at her, straight in the eyes, explaining.

She looked at him and didn't know what to say. All she could think to do was lean forward and kiss him, so, thats what she did.


	4. Chapter 4

Doesn't It Usually End With A Wedding? Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino3. The story was based on ASP's Gilmore Girls and I am just continuing.

AN

SOOO sorry guys! Its been about 2 weeks but, I haven't had internet access to publish it. I hope you like it and don't think I'm rushing the story too much! I'm going to stop naming the chapters because, I'm not really doing well with trying to come up with names. HERE WE GO!

—THE APARTMENT—

The kiss was soft and gentle. All the passion that has been building up ever since the day Jess left 4 years ago. When they finally came apart, Rory didn't know what to say. So, she said the only thing that came to mind.

"I'm sorry." Rory said, looking at him with sad eyes. "I didn't mean to. Well, I guess I did but, I didn't think it through. You should hate me and here I am kissing you. You don't want to kiss me. And-."

She was cut off by his lips on hers again. She was surprised at first but, quickly understood what was going on and kissed back.

They separated again and Jess looked down at Rory and said one simple word. "Hi." Smiling like an idiot.

—THE DINER 9:00 am NEXT DAY—

Lorelai sat down at the counter where Jess was reading a book with a smile on his face.

"What's with the smile? You did something bad, didn't you?" Lorelai asked looking at him with a suspicious look on her face.

Jess turned around grabbing a mug and coffee pot and set it in front of Lorelai. "Nothing bad. Just glad." He said not caring that he was rhyming and sounding like an idiot.

"Luke! Your nephew is scaring me!" She yelled into the kitchen while still looking at Jess's smile. "Where's Rory?" she said now directing her speaking to her soon-to-be nephew.

"She's upstairs. Still sleeping, I think." He said giving her a plate with pancakes and bacon on it. "Give it to her?" He said, referring to the food below them.

Lorelai stumbled on her words for a sec. "Uh- Um- Sure." She looked at his eyes trying to read him but all she saw was pure happiness. "You sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine, Aunt Lorelai. Now, don't you have a daughter upstairs?" Jess looked at the curtain then back at Lorelai.

"Yeah, so, okay. Be right back, I guess." And, with that, Lorelai rushed up the stairs.

—THE APARTMENT W/ LORELAI AND RORY—

Rory was at the table, reading a book when her mom barged into the room, clearly out of breathe from running up the stairs too fast.

"He- *wheeze* And- *wheeze* You-*wheeze*Food." Lorelai coughed up, bending over with her palm on her knee with the plate in her other hand.

"O-kay, we are going to get you to sit down, now." Rory said, getting up from her chair, grabbing Lorelai by the shoulders, and directing her to the pre-occupied seat.

After a couple minutes of wheezing, Lorelai finally said what she had been dying to say since she saw Jess's smile when she entered the diner.

"WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!" She practically yelled at Rory.

"With me, or you?" Rory questioned, still not comprehending what her mother was talking about.

"You! And- HIM!" She yelled again.

"Who, Jess? Nothing. Why?" Rory lied.

"HE'S SMILING THE RORY SMILE!" She, again, yelled inches away from Rory's face.

"The Rory smile?" She now, officially, thought her mother had gone crazy.

"Yes, the Rory smile. The smile that I have seen about once or twice that is very rare but always is shown when you do something 'amazing' to him."

Rory was now a bright color pink.

"Oohhhh! BLUSHING! Spill, now!"

"We kissed."

"KISSED?! AND YOU TELL ME NOW?!" Lorelai was now freaking out.

"Twice, actually but, thats it. We went to bed after that."

"How did it happen? EXACTLY." She pressed the last part.

"Well, he woke me up so I could change, he went into the bathroom to change while I did out here, and then I was over there" She said pointing to the pictures on his dresser "and he showed me this!" pushing 'The Fountainhead' over to her mother.

"Its a book. Whats so special about it?" Lorelai questioned.

"Its THE book, mom. The one he refused to read since the day at the bridge for the picnic. He read it. Open it!" Rory responded, excited.

Lorelai opened the book and leafed through the pages. "There is writing everywhere. Why?

"Their his notes! His thoughts! He's done them with almost all my books. But, this one is special. Look at the back."

Lorelai flipped to the last page and read what he wrote.

"What does it mean?"

"Mom, he's the one that got me back to Yale, the one that got us to talk to each other. He came and visited me and I don't even know but, its why he doesn't hate me now! HE is the reason that we are talking at the moment. Otherwise I would probably be at a DAR meeting right now!"

"What are you talking about? Just because he saw you, you came back to me?"

"He came out to dinner with Logan and I and Logan was being such a jackass to Jess and then Jess set me in place. He made me wake up."

"What?" Lorelai could't believe what she was hearing. The boy turned man that had broken Rory's heart, the town hoodlum, had woken Rory up from her dream. He was a person. A nice one.

—THE BRIDGE—

Jess sat, reading a book, at the edge of the bridge when he heard someone coming behind him.

"Hey." He said out loud.

"Hey." She replied.

"So, how you doing?"

"Pretty good."

"Well, thats good." There was an awkward silence.

"Why is it that whenever something big happens to us, is it always so awkward?" She questioned out loud.

"Well, I've thought about this, more when we were younger but I have lately too and, I think its because, although we are writers, to each other we don't have the best communication skills." He tried to explain.

"Oh. Well, that makes sense." She sat down next to him on the bridge, now looking into his eyes. "I think my mom likes you now."

—THE DINER—

"Good lunches my Lukey!" Lorelai said, coming into the diner. "And I would like some coffee with my cookie!"

"You are not having any of that stuff. No cookie, no coffee." Luke countered as Lorelai sat at the counter.

"Only coffee, please?" She flashed him the Gilmore Blues and he gave up.

"I hate you and your Gilmore eyes." He said giving in by grabbing a mug from behind.

"CORRECTION! You love me and my Gilmore eyes."

"Okay, you got me."

"Of course I did." She drank the rest of her coffee in 3 gulps. "Got to got back to the inn! We have a wedding in just a week!" She said, running out of the diner.

"Lorelai!" Luke yelled at her back.

"Hmm?" She turned around.

"1 week."

"Yeah, 1 week." She said back, then turned to walk fast (Because Gilmores don't run) back to the inn.


	5. Chapter 5

Doesn't It Usually End With A Wedding? Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino3. The story was based on ASP's Gilmore Girls and I am just continuing.

AN

YOU GUYS HATE ME! And, don't worry, I agree! This whole month and a half I was preparing for my Bat-Mitzvah (which was yesterday). I should be updating more often now. Sooooo sorry.

—THE DINER—

"So, we have 5 days to make sure everything is perfect! There is such little time!" Lorelai yelled at Rory.

"Mom. Relax." Rory grabbed Lorelai's arm and pulled her down to sit next to her. "It is going to be okay. We have 5 DAYS! Everything is ready. Emily is not killing anyone and everyone is excited. Relax. That is all you have to do."

While Rory and Lorelai were having their 'conversation' Luke and Jess were behind the counter, counting receipts. Jess grabbed a napkin and wrote down a note when he was done with his stack. He then grabbed 2 mugs and the coffee pot and went straight to the Lorelais' table.

He set the mugs on the table while discreetly sliding the note over to Rory then, filled up the mugs with the sacred java.

Rory grabbed the note that read 'We need to talk. Pizza 6?' She then looked up at Jess and nodded.

—THE APARTMENT 3 HOURS LATER—

"Luke!" Lorelai yelled, coming up the stairs. "I'm bored!"

"Lorelai, I'm working. I just wanted to get something from up here." Luke said to Lorelai who was now in the apartment.

"Well, is Cesar down there?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes."

"Then, good. We are having a date night tonight! Get dressed and meet me at my house in 2 hours." Lorelai demanded.

"But-"

"NO BUTS OR COCONUTS! BYE!" And with that she was out the door.

— CRAP SHACK 2 HOURS LATER—

"Mom! I'm going out to dinner! Have fun with your fiancé." Rory yelled up the stairs. It was now 5:30 and Rory wanted to make sure that she was gone before Luke came home from the diner.

"Okay, sweetie. Where are you going?" Lorelai yelled.

"I don't know yet. Just gonna walk around the Hollow for a bit." Rory lied. She didn't know what she was going to do with Jess so, she just decided it would be best to tell her mom once she knew herself.

"OKAY!" Lorelai yelled even louder to make sure her daughter heard her from the upstairs bathroom.

Rory walked to the diner. It was a cold night and the wind was picking up. She wrapped her sweater tighter to her body while walking a little faster to warm herself up. Before she got into the diner, she was interrupted by someone she hadn't seen in a long time.

—THE CRAP SHACK AGAIN!—

** KNOCK KNOCK**

"COMING!" Lorelei said rushing down the stairs. She opened the door to find her soon-to-be husband in a nice suit, holding a single rose.

"My goodness, fiancé, you clean up nice." She said to him.

"Well, when you run up to me saying to pick you up, I expect to do it in style." Luke countered.

"Then I guess we should get going."

And with that, they were off.

— OUTSIDE THE DINER—

"Rory! Is that you?" Dean came up next to her.

"Oh, hi Dean." Rory said, turning on her heals to the, now, man she hadn't seen in years.

"I didn't know you were in town."


	6. Chapter 6

Doesn't It Usually End With A Wedding? Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino3. The story was based on ASP's Gilmore Girls and I am just continuing.

AN

Hey guys! Many reviews for last chapter so I thought I should update soon! So here it is!

-OUTSIDE THE DINER—

"Rory! Is that you?" Dean came up next to her.

"Oh, hi Dean." Rory said, turning on her heals to the, now, man she hadn't seen in years.

"I didn't know you were in town."

"Yeah, my moms wedding is this week so, I'm here in town."

"Really, who's your mom marrying now?" Dean said, in a really rude way. He acted as if he didn't do anything wrong though… Well…

"Oh, Luke and Mom are getting married. I'm the maid of honor, of course, Jess is the best man. All that jazz." Rory spat. She made sure Dean understood that Jess was in town.

"Oh, Jess is the best man? Cool!" He tried to not show that he flinched. Didn't really work as Rory could see it clearly. "Where you headed right now?"

"The diner."

"Cool."

"Yeah." There was thick silence for about 30 seconds before Rory spoke up.

"Well, I'm meeting up with someone right now. I'll see you around." Rory said, turning.

"Oh, well, I'll come with you! I was heading in to pick up some food for my family."

"Okay." Now Rory was stiff. She just hoped Jess could not act too horrible but, just horribly enough.

-The Truck—

"So, 4 days." Lorelai blurted out.

"Yup."

"Nervous?"

"I'm not nervous Lorelai. It's fine if you are, don't get me wrong but I have loved you for almost- "He counted his fingers." 12 years. So, no I am not nervous."

"Oh, I am DEFINITELY not worried about that. I love you too, Luke. With all my heart. What I AM nervous about is that the rest of the world will wreak havoc in the next 4 days." Lorelai explained.

"Like what?"

"I don't know! Someone in town dies, someone moves to town and we don't get attention, major explosions around the world…"

"Woah there, Lorelai! Calm down! The world is not gonna end! Everyone loves YOU, no one can take attention away from you. They would be dead if they did. You know that, I know that. All that matters is US getting married after all this time. Okay?" Luke laughed.

"I love you. Did you know that?"

-THE DINER—

Rory and Dean walked into the diner. As soon as Dean was in the door Jess stood taller than he was before while behind the counter. Rory was so nervous she broke out into laughter. She ran over to Jess, gave him a peck on the cheek and said, VERY LOUDLY:

"Jess! SOO sorry I'm late. There was some traffic on the way! Lets go have that pizza now!" And with that, looped her arm around Jess's back and guided him past Dean. But, Dean would not let her just get away with that. He moved to the side to block the fake couple before they exited.

"Excuse me, Dean but we have reservations." Rory said.

"Oh, sorry, let me just move this way." He moved more to the side to now just block Jess. "There you go." He had a huge smile on his face.

Rory glared at Dean while Jess said, "Rory, he was nice enough to move so, lets go!" And with that he lead her out the door, shoving Dean's shoulder with his, along the way.

-THE PIZZA PLACE—

Lorelai and Luke sat at a table in the back corner of the crowded Italian restaurant. They were talking about all sorts of stuff from, the steps to their choreographed first dance (that Lorelai insisted on doing) to the crazy town. Just then, Lorelai decided to go to the bathroom which was at the front of the restaurant.

-Rory and Jess at the Pizza Place-

Jess escorted Rory in by opening the door for her. Rory was surprised by this new Jess. He was in his regular blazer and white t-shirt with jeans. His hair wasn't crazy at all. In fact, it was exactly how it was for the open house.

"Nice manners, Mr. Mariano." Rory commented.

"Why, thank you Miss Gilmore." Jess made fun of Rory.

They sat down at a random table and started talking basics. What Jess had been doing in Philly. They also talked about what Rory was doing around the world. He was in the middle of writing his second book. She was now part of the Los Angeles Times but worked around the U.S.

Finally, the answer came up.

"Dean bumped into me outside the diner. I tried to get away but, he wanted to follow me in. I swear each time I see him he just gets more stalkerish."

"Okay." Then the food arrived there was silence for a while and then Jess spoke up abruptly.

"Rory, what are we?" Rory was surprised by this question. She didn't know.

"I don't know, Jess. Was this meant to be a date?"

"Yes." Jess said, and then realized what he said. He grew silent.

After a couple minutes… "Really?"


	7. Chapter 7

Doesn't It Usually End With A Wedding? Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino3. The story was based on ASP's Gilmore Girls and I am just continuing.

AN

Hey guys! So… how did you like last chapter? I promise I'm gonna be posting more! I promise! Tell me how you like it!

\- At The Pizza Place—

On the way back from the restroom, Lorelai spotted her daughter and Jess in the corner by the front at a table. 'She lied to me!' Lorelai thought but then, 'She probably just bumped into him while walking around and they decided to eat together.' She decided to just get back to Luke and talk to her about it later. Tonight was their night.

-At Sookie's House—

April sat at the dinner table with Sookie, Jackson, Davey, Martha, and Samantha (that everyone called little Sammy/Sam). It was a pretty crazy dinner then what April was used to. But, it was cool to be with her almost step-mom's best friend. She liked to be with the people that will be her family in the future.

-Pizza Place w/ Rory and Jess—

They were both pretty calm. Jess was dying of nervousness on the inside while Rory felt like she wanted to either get up and dance or throw up. They both were unsure to be honest.

"So…" Rory said.

"So…" Jess replied.

"I feel like we've been in this position a million times." Rory said out loud, regretting it the moment she said it.

Jess just chuckled before saying "Yeah, I guess so."

"How's Philly? Treating you good?" Rory tried to make small talk.

"Pretty well. We've published more books. I'm in the middle of writing my second one."

"Your second book?! Oh my god! Yes!" She blushed for a second before continuing "Sorry, I just love your writing."

"No, its fine. Always glad I at least have one fan." Jess said, smiling.

"ONE FAN?! Jess, your book made my mom like you."

"No it didn't."

"Whatever, what is your new book going to be about?" Rory questioned, so excited.

"That's another reason why I'm here. I was going to hang out a little after the wedding to see if this crazy town can give me any ideas."

"Stars Hollow always gives me the most inspiration of writing that probably most of the world. I know every detail about the place, alone. And I shouldn't even start with the people!"

They both laughed.

Lorelai looked over from her table with Luke to find Rory and Jess giggling like little kids. It was weird to see them that happy. Happier than they had been in years!

-The Diner The Next Morning—

Rory had decided to put up a sign that counted down the last 3 days in the middle of the diner window. Jess and Luke thought she was crazy but Lorelai just encouraged it. It was a sign that simply read 'wedding of the century' at the top and had a HUGE number in the middle. At the moment there was a 3.

Now, the Gilmore Girls were talking at a table in the middle of the diner about what had happened the night before.

Rory explained that she had gone for a walk, ended up in the diner, and Jess and herself decided to go for pizza. They had both had a great night and planned to do it again after the wedding.

Lorelai had then said that the 'date night' with her fiancé had calmed her down completely and she was now completely excited. It turned out to be a great date.

Once Lorelai had finished, Jess walked over to serve the girls their food and refill their coffees. Jess smiled at Rory and she just blushed. Lorelai could have sworn it was a flashback to 6 years ago.

-The Diner (lunch)—

Jess and Rory had ended up at the bridge to read while Lorelai walked into the diner to grab a bite to eat and spend some time with her husband-to-be.

She sat down at the counter and had a mug set down in front of her.

"What time is it, Luke?" Lorelai asked without a greeting.

"Um… It is 12:15, Lorelai. Why?" Luke responded.

"Good. Now I can say, good afternoon! Good afternoon, Luke."

"Good afternoon, Lorelai." He shook his head. "Burger and fries?"

"Why are you asking?" Lorelai joked.

"Sorry!" He laughed. Luke was SUPER excited and whenever he saw Lorelai smile, it multiplied by a million. Every. Single. Time.

He sometimes felt like his heart was going to burst. He couldn't comprehend that he was going to spend the rest of his life with his amazing wife that he had been in love with for so long.


	8. Chapter 8

Doesn't It Usually End With A Wedding? Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino3. The story was based on ASP's Gilmore Girls and I am just continuing.

AN

Double chapter? Why not!

That night was Friday. Which meant dinner at the Gilmores. Which meant the final dinner at the Gilmores that both the Gilmore Girls would be the single, free women they were always known to be. It was a happy and sad occasion all in one.

Luke had decided to come along and, after begging from Rory, Jess would be joining them.

So, the Gilmore Girls with Luke and Jess were standing outside of the elder Gilmores' house now. Standing at the door. Completely silent.

"Is someone going to press the button?" Jess asked, annoyed.

"Shut up, Jess." Rory said.

"What?" Jess responded.

"It's the last time my mom and I get to do this as single women. We have to take it all in or I will break down."

"Break down? Its not like you guys are going to not come anymore. And you guys always complain about this place anyways." Jess reasoned.

"We always wait at least 5 minutes at the doorway. We come early just to make sure we do it."

"Okay."

"Lets do it, Rory" Lorelai spoke up.

"You or I?" Rory asked.

"I don't know." Lorelai responded.

"You do it." Rory sounded sure. "Your wedding."

Luke, who was already knew the drill, spoke up by agreeing with Rory. That's when Lorelai pressed the doorbell.

They were greeted with a new maid (of course) to collect their coats, purses, and direct them to the well-known living room.

"Lorelai! Rory! Luke! Come in. Come in." Emily welcomed them. She then saw a fourth person with them. "And who is this?"

Lorelai decided to take over that question. "Mom, this is Luke's nephew, Jess. I think you've met him before."

"Yes, I believe we have. Hi, Mrs. Gilmore. Pleasure to see you again." Jess piped up, grabbing Emily's hand friendly while everyone stood there in awe of Jess's behavioral kindness.

"Nice to see you again, Jess. You seem to have grown up nicely." Emily responded. Everyone was even more shocked at how Emily reacted.

"Okay, now that we have gotten that out of the way, Grandpa? This is Jess." Rory guided Richard.

"Yes, Jess. Lorelai, Luke, and Jess have told me so much about you over the years." Richard smiled. "All good, no need to worry."

"That's good to know, Richard. I've heard some about you, too." Jess responded.

"Well, what would you like to drink, everyone?" Emily asked, walking to the mini-bar.

"I'll have a soda, grandma."

"Soda for me, Mrs. Gilmore. Thank you. "

"Olive martini, mom."

"Beer, please, Emily."

"Would you like some help with those, Emily? I wouldn't want you doing all that yourself." Jess proposed.

"Why, thank you, Jess."

Dinner went smoothly. The maid was definitely going to be fired that night. Jess, Rory, and Richard talked about their literature obsession while Emily kept asking about the wedding.

Emily was in charge of the flowers so she could be part of the wedding.


	9. Chapter 9

Doesn't It Usually End With A Wedding? Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino3. The story was based on ASP's Gilmore Girls and I am just continuing.

AN

Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapters. Wedding next chapter! I REALLY appreciate reviews and you can always recommend something if you think there should be more or less of something. Love you guys! ~ GabbyGilmore

There was now a big 2 in the window of Luke's Diner. Today was the last day of civilization for the Danes/Gilmore/Mariano clan. The diner would be closed the next day and the Dragonfly inn would only be accepting people checking in for the wedding.

For now, Jess, Rory, April, Luke, and Lorelai all sat in the middle of the diner while Lane and Cesar ran the place. Luke and Lorelai had huge smiles plastered on their face. Rory and Jess also had smiles on their face but, they were thinking about completely different things from the bride and husband to be. April just sat there quietly, eating her food. While Lorelai and Luke were thinking about their wedding, Rory and Jess were still concerned about what they were to each other. Then, Lorelai spoke up.

"Jess, you made a pretty good impression for my parents last night. I didn't know anyone could act that smooth around them." Lorelai was definitely impressed.

Jess slightly blushed (while smirking at the same time). "All I did was try to be nice. It wasn't that bad." He said. "I knew I made a bad impression last time and I wanted to try to erase that."

"I agree with mom, Jess. I can't even act that calm around them." Rory giggled.

Luke also agreed.

"When do I get to meet them?" April questioned. "I still haven't and they are soon going to be my step-grandparents."

"Probably at the wedding. Or the bachelorette party, tonight. You'll meet grandma, then." Rory responded.

"Guhhh."

"So, its almost your last day of freedom. What are you guys doing tonight?" Rory asked Luke.

"We were just going to sit around here and grab a couple beers. After what happened last time, we can't risk it with him." He nodded his head toward Jess at the end.

"What happened last time?" Lorelai questioned.

"Lets just say, there is a reason Jess hates T.J. so much. Especially since the wedding." Luke answered, laughing at the thought.

"Okayyy." She looked to Rory then whispered, "weird."

Rory then nodded.

-The Crap Shack—

While Lorelai was upstairs getting ready for her day with Luke, Rory was on the couch flipping through a magazine yelling to her mom, which was considered a conversation in the Gilmore household. April was also on the couch reading, cutting into the conversation periodically. Lorelai ran down the stairs, quickly asking Rory how she looked, while Rory responded with a 'Preeeetttyyy' and April said 'cute!'.

"So, what are you going to do all day?" Lorelai asked her daughter and daughter-to-be.

"I'm probably going to go to the bridge to read." Rory responded.

"I'm gonna walk aroud Stars Hollow and help with things at the inn probably." April replied. She wanted to help out with anything as much as possible so the wedding wouldn't go bad.

"Okay, hun." Lorelai replied.

"What are you guys doing?" Rory asked her mother.

"Surprise!" Lorelai said, sounding fake. Everyone knew she hated surprises and yet, the person that knew her most after her daughter decided to give her one.

-The Inn—

Sookie rushed around the kitchen making sure the food was amazing in the kitchen while running to the front desk occasionally to check on Michel. April asked what she could do and ended up doing bell check while they were running low on staff that day. They were running low on staff because Sookie let them have one last day of freedom before there was chaos for the wedding. When she saw Rory run into Jess on her way to the bridge, April knew there was going to be barely any reading at the bridge.

-Outside the Inn—

Rory was on her way to her favorite place on Earth with her nose stuffed in Oliver Twist. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going so, she bumped right into the person she was thinking about. Jess Mariano himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jess said, not realizing it was her. His head was still in his book.

"No, it was my fault." Rory replied and then continued to walk forward, trying to get rid of the conversation. It had been too awkward around them lately and she didn't need that amount to grow.

When Jess realized that she was walking away, he turned and called out her name. "Rory!" He started jogging to catch up with her. "Where you going?"

"The bridge."

"Do you mind if I come?" Jess asked, hesitantly.

"Sure."

They walked in silence for a while, scared out of their minds because they had no clue what they were doing and what they are. When they got to the bridge, they sat down but didn't start reading.

After a couple minutes, Rory spoke up.

"Why is it always like this for us?" Rory questioned.

"Like what?" He joked. He knew what she was talking about. Of course he did.

"Like we don't know each other." It was more of a whisper. "I mean, you know me more than anyone on this planet. And, at least I think I do, with you"

"You do." Jess cut her off, knowing he was telling her the whole truth.

"Yeah, well. I don't even know myself at the moment so, I would like to think you know me."

"Who don't you know yourself, Rory? I mean you are doing what you wanted to do. You're on your way to be an overseas correspondent. Your mom is getting married to the man of her dreams! How could it get better for you?" Jess questioned.

"Just, I don't know, its stupid." She hid her face by scratching her ear and looking at the other side of the bridge.

"Its not stupid, Rory. You can tell me." Jess said, tapping her upper arm lightly to signal her to look at him.

"I just- Its weird to not be home. I miss my mom so much on the road. And, not just my mom, I mean, its Luke, and Luke's Diner, and the town, and everyone in it. And, at Yale it was fine because I knew I could visit whenever but…now. Definitely horrible."

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't tour with Obama. Maybe you should stay here. Just for a while. Instead of jumping right into it, you can write around here for a while. Prepare for becoming the best correspondent ever. Maybe just be part of something small, like the New York Times or something." Jess joked.

This was when Rory could see the glistening in his eyes. She knew it was horrible for him to feel this way so, she leaned over and kissed him.

It was soft and simple but, it meant the world to both of them.


	10. Chapter 10 Preview

Doesn't It Usually End With A Wedding? Chapter 10 Preview

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino3. The story was based on ASP's Gilmore Girls and I am just continuing.

AN

HEY GUYS! So, this is a preview of what I will be posting tomorrow. I have decided to post at least once a week and for now that will be every Friday. But, every Wednesday or Thursday, I will post a little preview to show you what will be happening that chapter. The chapter that will be posted tomorrow will be the wedding chapter! (And SUPER long. You have been warned.) Hope you like this preview!

Chapter 10 Preview:

When they broke apart, both of their eyes were closed. But, that didn't stop Jess from whispering, "Don't run" Under his breath. He did not think he said it out loud until he heard her say "I won't."

-THE DINER THE NEXT DAY—

There was now a 1 on the diner window and it was only Luke and Lorelai having breakfast together while the best man and maid of honor were getting their beauty sleep.

"So, Mr. Danes, how is your breakfast?" Lorelai asked, very proud that she had made breakfast that morning.

"Well, Ms. Gilmore, it is quite atrocious." He giggled while she gave him a mad face.

"Atrocious?! I worked hard on it. I just wanted to make sure you would see what you will be marrying tomorrow. The whole package. And, since I won't be able to see you until tomorrow afternoon as of 2 hours from now, I wanted to make sure you had some of my food." Lorelai explained, talking a mile a minute.


	11. Chapter 10

Doesn't It Usually End With A Wedding? Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino3. The story was based on ASP's Gilmore Girls and I am just continuing.

AN

HEY GUYS! This is a continuation of the preview of the chapter I posted yesterday. WEDDING CHAPTER! The beginning is going to include some literati BUT, it will only be in the beginning because of the wedding. I have been waiting 4 months to write this chapter so lets hope you guys like it! REVIEWS HELP ME WRITE!

Chapter 10:

It was the day before the wedding. With the sign on the window having a huge one and streamers all around the diner. Jess and Rory had now come to the diner, blushing, while April just stared, knowing something had happened the day before.

Lorelai and Luke were completely oblivious to the world around them, only focused on spending some time together. Jess motioned Rory to follow him in the store room, which she did.

When they got in there, Jess raced Rory to talk first because, he wanted to make sure he said this before she took over.

"Rory, before you say anything, we can forget about yesterday if you want. I'm sorry if I got too close and personal."

"Jess, don't you understand? I was the one that kissed you. You have nothing to be sorry about." Rory replied, softly.

"But I do, Rory. Ever since we have been 17, I've felt sorry for what I have done. Ever since I broke your arm and rant to New York. For all the times I've run." He was bearing his soul out to her in the middle of a pantry. That was good, right?

"But, I have hurt you too. And that was 5, almost 6 years ago when you ran, Jess. It's the past. I'm not hurting anymore."

After she finished, they stood in silence, staring at each other. He had just realized what she had said. 'Was it really 6 years ago? But, it feels like yesterday when I met her and those gorgeous blue eyes.' He thought as he was standing there.

Since the store room's door was closed, April had her ear pressed against the door and eventually, Lorelai and Luke joined her. They had heard everything. When they heard silence again, they had left the door and went upstairs to finally leave the young adults to themselves.

"You know, I never intended this week to be like this, Rory." Jess said, "But, I'm so glad we got to talk."

"Well, we kind of had to talk. We are the maid of honor and best man." She chuckled and Jess smiled at her.

"Yeah, of course. But-"

"I know what you mean."

"Good."

They then went upstairs to separate the almost-married couple and bid their goodbyes. The wedding was the next day so, they were partying tonight.

The Gilmore party included Emily, Sookie, Lane, Rory, Mia, April, and Liz. Held at the Crap Shack, it was filled with a non-censored American Gigolo, Beer, and many stories of Rory and Lane when younger, Lorelai at 16 at The Independence Inn, and how Lorelai's first encounter with Luke went down. That was an amazing story.

The Danes party included Jess, T.J., Richard, Jackson, and Zack. Held at the Diner, it was filled with beer, and some light music that Jess eventually put on. When T.J. saw that everyone was just sitting there, doing nothing, he told everyone to get up. They then migrated to the town square to do the same thing. Although T.J. thought he was unsuccessful in planning the right night, he was wrong. Richard, Zack, Jackson, and Luke were talking about random things while Jess read. Everyone was completely satisfied with where they were except that Luke missed Lorelai.

All in all, it was a good night filled with smiles.

Jess and Rory scheduled a time that each party would go to The Dragonfly to sleep so there would be no meeting accidentally.

It was now the middle of the night and Rory could not sleep. Everything was racing through her mind all at once and she couldn't stop smiling. Although she was a Gilmore Girl, she felt like she could run a marathon. She looked over to the clock to see 2:47 a.m. to be read on it. She got out of bed, put on her robe, and slowly, quietly, slipped out of the room. She was a mess with her curly hair in a bun while she had bags under her eyes.

When she heard noise in the kitchen downstairs, she came to a screeching halt. 'Who can be up right now?' She asked herself. The dragonfly only had her close family and friends in it.

She quietly ran down the stairs and peered her head around the corner to see Jess making something with pepper and headphones blaring from his ears.

She didn't know how to approach him without scaring him. When he turned around and saw her face peering through the doorway he took off his headphones and whispered "Hey."

"Hey." She replied. Sorry to bother you, I was just going to get some water.

"Oh, no problem. I was just making some eggs. You want some?" He asked stuffing some in his mouth.

"Uh… Sure." She said, grabbing the pitcher of water out of the fridge. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." He said.

"Monosyllabic man is back again. Yay." She said with a straight face.

He set a plate full of eggs in front of her as he replied, "He is not back. It is just 3 am."

"Okay, whatever you say monosyllabic man." She lightly giggled.

They eventually went back to bed, since they needed to be up in 2 hours, after some laughs and some eggs.

-WEDDING DAY!—

Sookie cooked breakfast for everyone to eat in their rooms that was completely amazing. Jess had only tried Sookie's food once at the Bracebridge Dinner and had actually missed it.

Every female had gathered in Lorelai and Rory's room to make sure everyone looked sparkling. Lorelai had bought a new dress that looked even better than the 'perfect dress' as Lorelai had stated a couple years back. The bridesmaid's dresses were a light blue to match the men's ties, the flowers, and the light snow that was shed the night before.

When Lorelai woke up to see the snow, she screamed. Literally. Everyone was startled but then saw the huge grin on her face and smiled along with her.

The makeup was done and the pins were set in everyone's hair and it was finally go-time.

All of the Stars Hollow citizens were settled in their seats all smiling and chatting as the music started. The song selected was a slow version of There She Goes by The Las.

"There she goes"

Luke walked down the aisle

"There she goes again"

Everyone looked at the diner man that was wearing his suit.

"Racing thru' my brain"

They were all amazed by how he looked.

"And I just can't contain"

Lane and Zack followed. Dazzling in their blue and white.

"This feelin' that remains"

Sookie and Jackson then smiled and walked down the aisle together.

"There she goes"

It was then where Rory gave her mom a long hug and kiss on the cheek. They stood there for a second looking at each other and their watery eyes.

"There she goes again"

They stood there for a second looking at each other and their watery eyes.

"Pulsing thru' my vein"

"I love you, mom." Rory whispered.

"And I just can't contain"

"And, I'm so happy you chose Luke."

"This feelin' that remains"

A tear fell down Rory's face.

"There she goes, there she goes again"

"I am, too, sweets." Lorelai smiled.

"She calls my name, pulls my train"

They hugged one more time.

"No-one else could heal my pain"

"Now go get married." Rory giggled.

"And I just can't contain"

Rory turned to see Jess's arm held out.

"This feelin' that remains"

She grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"There she goes"

Jess wiped the tear from Rory's face and smiled.

"There she goes again"

Lorelai smiled at Richard and grabbed his arm.

"Chasing down my lane"

"I love you, daddy." She whispered to him.

"And I just can't contain"

"I love you, too, Lorelai." Richard replied.

"This feelin' that remains"

They walked down the aisle, everyone crying at their glorified beauty and the love story finally coming together.


	12. Chapter 11

Doesn't It Usually End With A Wedding? Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino3. The story was based on ASP's Gilmore Girls and I am just continuing.

AN

Hey Guys! Thank you for the review last chapter! I don't think I say that enough so, I wanted to deeply thank you. I'm starting a new story as you read! The first chapter will be posted later this week! Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 11:

When Lorelai and Luke were at the alter, Richard had sat down, and all the citizens and couples were smiling at the almost-newly weds.

This was when Kirk started. "We are gathered here today to commemorate and celebrate something we have been waiting for 23 years."

Everyone giggled in the crowd as Kirk continued. As the ceremony went on, Luke kept getting red from how annoyed he was but, everything was okay when Lorelai would smile at Luke's reaction.

Jess and Rory would occasionally smile at each other at Kirk's funny antics and how cute Lorelai and Luke were.

"You may kiss the bride." Kirk said.

As they kissed, the whole town exclaimed, "Finally!" and everyone laughed and were so happy. Today would go down in history in their family.

When everyone yelled, Richard and Emily were startled. They did not understand what was going on until they heard the actual word: Finally. It was clear what it meant then.

Everyone entered outside, it was now snowing everywhere. When everyone entered, Rory and Lorelai stayed back and looked up. The snow was falling and Lorelai whispered, "Everything's magic when it snows. Everything looks so pretty. I smell it, too. Do you smell it?"

"I smell it." Rory replied.

They then walked inside, closing the door behind them.

-1 hour later—

Lorelai and Luke were glued side to side, with smiles plastered on their faces. They were making the rounds around the inn. Lorelai had changed from her dress from the white, sparkled, lace dress to a light blue shorter dress that matched the bridesmaid's dresses.

Emily and Richard were also smiling. More than they have in such a long time and everyone knew it. April found a boy from the town and had grown a liking to him. They had started talking.

Sookie, Jackson, Davey, Martha, and Colgate were all sitting at the main table with Rory, Jess, Lane, and Zack. Overall, it had been a great day that everyone had been waiting for 2 and a half decades.

The night was now winding down and everyone was going home. The only people that were still there were the main party. The ones that were the closest to them. Richard, Emily, and the Bellvilles had gone home, too. Now it was only The Danes, The Gilmore, and The Mariano.

"Mom, guess what?" Rory said, coming to realize something VERY important.

"What, sweets?" Lorelai responded.

"I am officially the reigning Lorelai Gilmore." Rory smiled brightly.

"The reigning Lorelai?" Jess questioned.

"When Gran died, we were sad but, trying to cheer ourselves up so, mom and I thought about the Lorelais. My great-grandma, the original Lorelai Gilmore, my mom, and I." Rory explained. "So, my mom said that she was the reigning Lorelai Gilmore. BUT, now she isn't a Gilmore. I'm the last Lorelai Gilmore."

"No! That's not fair! I was born a Gilmore! I am still Lorelai Gilmore Danes! Its in my name!" Lorelai fought.

"Nuh-uh! I am THE Lorelai Gilmore! Yours is now a middle name!"

"No fair!"

"It is, too!"

Jess and Luke shared a look then decided to break it up.

"Okay, ladies. You are both the Lorelai Gilmore. It is late and we need to get you two to bed." Luke stated, pulling Lorelai's arm as he stood up.

Lorelai, Rory, and Jess then stood up while Lorelai and Rory said goodnight to each other.


	13. Chapter 12

Doesn't It Usually End With A Wedding? Chapter 10:

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino3. The story was based on ASP's Gilmore Girls and I am just continuing.

AN

Hey guys! Sorry its so late! I've had a horrible fever and been dying but, I'm back! And there will still be a chapter this Friday, too. So, don't worry. Love you guys!

Chapter 12:

When the girls said goodnight, Lorelai and Luke went upstairs while Jess and Rory stayed in the dining room, alone now.

"Well, I'm going to get to bed." Rory interrupted the silence after some time, standing up from her seat.

"Oh, well, yeah… It's getting late." Jess said, standing up with her.

They stood there for a while, looking at each other, before Jess turned and took the first step for both of them.

Rory followed as they made their way through the empty inn and up the stairs. Soon, they were at Rory's door, standing there, looking at each other.

Rory started biting her lip and smiled a little and Jess leaned over gently and kissed Rory's forehead. Then, the tip of her nose. And finally, her mouth. They were all petite, warm kisses.

The last one was the gentlest of them all, like he was hesitant to hurt this little angel. But, when Rory pulled him in, he knew that it was okay as she wrapped his arms around his neck and her hands were entangled with his hair. When she put one in her purse and grabbed her key, Jess pulled back with questioning eyes.

Rory nodded slowly as she put the key in the lock and twisted it.

The next morning was a lovely morning. As if it came out of a Disney movie. The birds were chirping outside as the sun shown through the window. Rory woke up, feeling like the last 48 hours had been a dream. She sat up, looking at the beautiful Dragonfly surroundings and then over to the man that had broken her heart so many times before.

She looked at him for a while before he spoke into the pillow, "Do you stare at everyone while they sleep, or just me?" He smiled when she jumped.

"God, do you have to scare everyone that way?" She reached at her chest, breathing rapidly.

He chuckled into his pillow with his arms under it and his eyes still closed.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Its… um… 7:30. In the morning." She stuttered, suddenly feeling very nervous, nothing like she was last night.

He then sat up, looking at her, eyes wide open. He was smirking. Of course he was smirking. "You're nervous?"

"Just a little." She giggled. "You know, its funny. Out of all times in my life, you would expect this to be the last time for me to be nervous but, I am."

"Nothing to be nervous about, Rory." This time he smiled. He loved when she got nervous. She loved the way she rambled on about it. The way she sometimes bit her lip while thinking.

There was a long pause before Rory realized what time it was. It was now 7:45 and Luke and Lorelai were leaving at 8:30. She promised her mom that they would have breakfast together.

"Oh my god! I need to get up. Its 7:45 and I need to get up and have breakfast and, we need to talk." She had now gotten up and started getting dressed. "So, I'll have breakfast and we'll send them off, and then we can read, right? That's always fun. And we can have lunch, and we basically have the next 7 days to be together. I mean, they are gonna be all over the country. They are probably going to HATE Los Angeles, I mean, who likes sun?" Pulling on her pants, now and rushing to the bathroom. "Well, we have to talk, anyway but, for now, I need to go hang out with my mom. Okay, well, I'm sorry for the rush I need to be there in.." she checked her wrist watch "30 seconds so, bye. See you soon." She kissed him and was out the door in a flash.

With a **smack** of the door, he chuckled, lying in bed at what he just witnessed. Yup, definitely the rambling. That was a big part of their relationship.


	14. Chapter 13

Doesn't It Usually End With A Wedding? Chapter 13:

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. The story was based on ASP's Gilmore Girls and I am just continuing.

Chapter 13:

Lorelai Gilmore-Danes was sitting in the Dragonfly's dining room when Rory had gotten to the bottom of the stairs. Lorelai was smelling her coffee cup while reading a new copy of 'The Stars Hollow Gazette' with her and Luke on the cover. Rory then walked over.

"Hey, mom." Rory said, sitting down.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Lorelai cheered, looking up, smile as wide as the United States.

"I'm guessing you got a good rest last night?" Rory asked, immediately regretting it.

"Well, I wouldn't say there was much rest." The newly wed winked.

"Dirty!" Sookie exclaimed, setting the plates in front of the two Lorelais. The girls looked at her like she was crazy. "What? There was a need for it and the person that usually says it was kinda busy." She gave a pointed look to the Lorelai in question. She then walked away with a big smile while the three girls laughed.

"Its snowing outside." Lorelai grinned again to her daughter.

"Yes it is. And we can't do our walk. And your disappearing to Los Angeles where there is going to be record-breaking heat! That's not fair!" She teased.

"Once you get married in 40 years, we'll talk about you bringing me along for your honeymoon. Don't worry, hun." Lorelai joked back.

"Uh… Forty years?" Rory tilted her head, joking along with her mother.

"Yes, and I will look younger than I do now." Lorelai flipped her hair from the front to the back of her shoulder dramatically.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna have 3 more heads." Rory kept giggling, not being able to stop. When they both caught their breaths, they looked around the room and then each other. "We did it, mom. We went from you being a 16 year old mom, raising me al on your own, living in a potting shed to a 40 year old with one of the best husbands on this Earth, now with your own Inn."

"We did it, kid." They smiled and enjoyed the rest of their breakfast giggling at the weirdest things.

Luke and Jess came down the stairs at around 8:25, finding the young ladies giggling at one of the tables in the dining room, smiling themselves. When Lorelai saw them, she checked her watch and saw that they would be leaving in a couple minutes.

"Walk us out?" Lorelai asked, being hopeful.

"Of course, Mrs. Danes." Rory said with pride, huge smile playing on her lips.

When the car pulled up, the four all exchanged hugs with Rory whispering 'Take care of her.' to Luke, secretly. Jess and Lorelai shared a brief hug that wasn't as bad as expected and the newly weds got into the car on their way to the airport.

"I'll miss you, mom." Rory said to her, before they drove off.

"I love you more than anything, sweets." Lorelai replied and Luke started the car.

"Bye Luke, Bye mom." Rory said, stepping away from the car door.

"Bye Luke, bye Lorelai. Congratulations." Jess said to them.

And with that, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Danes were driving down the street with the clicking and clacking of cans that were tied to the car with white and blue ribbon.


	15. More coming soon!

Hey guys! GabbyGilmore here! I just wanted to say sorry for being gone for so long and tell you all that I will be publishing more chapters soon, if anyone is still interested in reading some of my work. I'm not sure if they'll be as amazing, but the more I publish, the better it will get, I promise! Thank you for still reading! 3


	16. Chapter 14

Doesn't It Usually End With A Wedding? Chapter 14:

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino. The story was based on ASP's Gilmore Girls and I am just continuing.

-AUTHOR'S NOTE—

Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long! Most of you are probably new to reading my work since it's been a few years so I'd like to re-introduce myself. I'm Gabby, or GabbyGilmore, and I'm a 14 year old living in California. I've been watching Gilmore Girls for about 3-4 years now and am now definitely part of the Gilmore Clan. If you have any questions, recommendations, comments, or anything else let me know!

Chapter 14:

"So…" Rory was moving up and down on her heels.

"So." Jess moved in front of the beautiful girl with blue eyes. They just smiled at each other for a while before Jess started speaking. "You're gorgeous, you know that?"

Rory blushed a bright red and looked down at her now still feet.

"Sorry. That came out of nowhere. I just wanted to make sure you knew." Jess was now blushing himself filled with disbelief that he had just said that out loud.

"No, its okay. Thank you." She looked up at him again and was about to speak again when he interrupted her.

"Well, we should probably make sure April is packed for the airport." He scratched the back of his head to neck area.

Rory checked her watch at this note and giggled at his uncomfortableness. She then saw that April needed to be at the airport in just under 2 hours.

"Okay, well, she's probably upstairs sleeping still. She's not used to abnormal times and she went to bed around 12 last night. I'll go get her, you tell Sookie to start making her breakfast."

"Knock, knock" Rory said quietly as she knocked on the door that she was opening to April's room. Rory already had the key to April's room, of course due to Anna being consistent that April should be watched thoroughly.

"Hurghhh" April whined when she heard Rory coming in the room. April didn't really know Rory that well and she definitely did not to be woken up by her new older sister.

"Sorry, April. I just wanted to wake you at a decent time so you could have breakfast and say bye to everyone before Jess and I bring you to the airport." She said it quickly, she was nervous. She had never been alone with April, always with her mom or Luke. And this was semi-awkward.

April was sitting up by now, drinking some water from the glass she had left by her bed the night before. She then glanced at Rory to see her smiling like an idiot, staring at the rug that was across the room.

"What did Jess and you do now?" April automatically asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about something that happened a couple years ago the last time I slept here. It's amazing how stupid I was." Rory said, still looking at the carpet, playing with the edge of her sleeve.

"Ooh, the Dean incident." Rory's head snapped up to see April smiling wide.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" Rory gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"HELLO? I've been to Stars Hollow more than once… Word goes around, if you didn't notice." April stated the obvious. There was a silence for a couple seconds until… "It happened again last night, didn't it. But this time it was here with someone you actually care for."

"I have no clue of what you're talking about." Rory lied. How did April know?

"Oh, yeah, sure. Rory, it's obvious. You and Jess had sex. Fun, you had sex with my cousin. Technically your cousin, too. Oh my."

"You are 15! You shouldn't know this stuff."

"But, I know it! And, I'm sorry our society is messed up so that kids my age already know about that stuff. We've gotten past it."

"You, young lady should stop thinking you own the world." There was obvious joking in Rory's voice. "But… you may be right…"


End file.
